Maximous Extremous
by It's Not Always Cold In Canada
Summary: What happenes when Max and the flock go to england again and are ambushed by a group of Death Eaters? In a story filled with amazing battles, car chases, and even a little romance anything can happen. MR HP cross over Rated T for future chaps. R&R PLZ
1. Back To The Now

Maximous Extremous

When most authors start their stories, especially sequels, they go and tell you about what happened in the last few books. But I'm not going to. If you're to thick to realize that this is clearly the fourth book of a, hopefully, long series then you shouldn't be reading in the first place. Go and get the first three and then read this.

We were driving down a double lane, very empty highway in England, some where in the general area of London. The boys had wanted to come to Europe and I wanted to go and find Ari's body. I wanted to give it a proper funeral. I know that's kind of stupid, but out of all my family, that I had found recently, Ari was the one that I was closest to. And in my life, you know having wings and all, made it hard to be close to anyone other than my flock. Ari had wings and had been and Eraser so when he joined us I felt like I had been able to relate to him. And now he was dead. All because those creepy white coats had decided to 'retire' him.

Fang and the guys are driving right beside me in their Mini Convertible. It was midnight black stripes. Me, I had a Mini too but mine was navy blue with no stripes. I know that its not amazing but we were trying to keep a low cover. Angel, Nudge and Total were driving with me.

Now you're probably wondering, how in heavens name we got a hold of two cars. Well right before we left Jeb my (get this) dad gave me a credit card. He told me that it was untraceable and that it was connected directly to Itex's bank account. So we splurged. At first I hadn't believed Jeb about the untraceable thing. But we hadn't seen head or tail of an Eraser or Flyboy in a long time so we felt safe enough to buy two cars. We also bought NOS, and Ipods, and Blackberry's and clothes and cute shoes.

It was two weeks into July so I was now 15, as was Iggy and Fang. We had all had our birthdays since I last wrote to you. So Nudge was now 12, Gazzy was 9 and Angel was 7.

Now that your all caught up lets get back to the now.

I was really creeped out. The last time that I had been here it had been warm and sunny. And that was January maybe even Febuary-ish. Now it's cold and foggy and depressing. I was way freaked. And we can't blame this on global warming, can we?

But beside the really, really, really creepy weather all was well. We were all healthy and happy. I had taught Nudge how to drive and Fang, much to Iggy's disgust, had taught Gazzy.

I was hoping to have a nice and peaceful road trip, but you know us. We just can't seem to stay out of trouble.


	2. A Dark Lord

"My lord." A tall figure said. The only source of light came from the fireplace. A tall handsome armchair stood in front of it. The figure that had spoken was impossible to see any clearer.

"I have news." The figure said again. The person in the armchair made no movement so the standing figure continued. "We have found six sources of extreme magical power. They have just entered the range of the spell. We sent some Death Eaters to investigate and, well they're children."

"Continue." A high, cold voice said, from the armchair.

"Well, the older are 15, then 12, 9 and 7."

"Interesting." The person in the armchair said again. "Bring them to me. I want them alive. Use force. Kill the youngest, only if necessary."

The fire roared, as Lord Voldemort start to laugh maniacally.


	3. Car Chases And Wands

All of a sudden every light on the highway went out. Not that there had been many in the first place but still.

"Max." Nudge said from the back seat. Her voice was dripping with worry.

"What?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"There's something following us." Angel said. At that I turned around and looked out the back window. There was something following us. About a dozen something's were flying behind us.

"Oh fudge." I said. I pushed the buttons for Fangs cell phone. Nudge had installed those hands-free things into the cars so we could talk easier.

"Max, do you see them to." Fangs said.

"Yeah, what are they. I can't see any wings. Can you guys?" I asked in the direction of the phone/mic thing.

"Well I can't see at all so-" Iggy started.

"Shut up Ig, no we cant see any wings or anything." Fang said. "Angel can you pick anything up from them?"

"Actually, yah I can. They are thinking like 'Capture the kids, the Dark Lord wants them.' Its creepy and scary." Angel said.

"Dark Lord?" I asked. "Who is this Dark Lord?"

"No idea. But they're catching up." Gazzy said.

"Nudge how fast can these things go?" I asked.

"Press the yellow button and you'll go reallllllllllly fast." She answered. I turned and looked at her but she just smiled at me innocently. So having no reason other than common sense I pressed the yellow button. I was suddenly flattened against my seat.

"NUDGE!!!!" I screamed but I figured that she couldn't hear me we were going so fast. I faintly heard Fang yelling but I couldn't be sure. I let go of the buttons and swung around to give Nudge a death glare.

"NUDGE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!" I SCREAMED AT HER.

"NOS." She said a devilish grin on her face. "It makes you go really fast. And don't worry about it running out. The air is 97 **(AN i cant really remember but if i recall correctly its somewhere around there so just bear wit me)** nitrogen, and I built this thing into the grill so it takes in the nitrogen and converts it into NOS. Oh and if you press the purple button the hydraulics lift up so that you can go off oading. Oh and-" Angel put her hand over Nudge's mouth so that she stopped talking.

"Max!" Fang yelled. "We need to get off this highway. They'll hopefully have a harder time with obstacles."

"Fine press the purple button." I said pressing the said button myself. I instantly felt something below me. The ground seemed further away and the potholes didn't make as big of a bump.

"There!" Fang said through the phone. I followed him as he turned his car cut through darkness towards the nearest town. The flying things kept following us. Soon the darkness gave away to an industrialized city. I looked at the screen that Nudge had put in. Nothing.

"Give me the damn map for where ever the hell we are!" I yelled at the car. I almost burst out laughing when the screen finally did come up. Where the name of the town was supposed to be it said 'where ever the hell we are'.

The town was silent; nobody would be out at this hour of night. All the less people to worry about. I saw a donut shop up ahead with a big donut on the over hang. A little light bulb went off above my head.

"Fang stay ahead of me." I said as I pointed my car towards the rickety posts holding up the over hang. I smashed into them at 125mph so the crumpled like twigs. The donut broke free of the over hang and started rolling around on the street. A couple of the creepy flying things hit the donut, but a lot of them dogged it.

"Oh man that got to hurt!" Total yelled from between Angel and Nudge.

"Nice one Max!" Gazzy yelled excited. I could just imagine him punching the air.

The sound of a police siren snapped me back to reality.

"Shit, Max your little donut stunt caught a little unwanted attention." Fang said.

"Bite me." I snapped back. Two dozen police cars caught up with us in no time. Fang and I drove side by side keeping pace barely ahead of the cops. The roads were empty so we weren't slowing down at all. Suddenly two of them got on our sides. Now we were wall to car to car to car to car to wall. These people only make their roads so wide.

"Max. We need to split up. I'll go left you go right." Fang said. We came out of a tunnel and Fang went left I went right. I saw a water tower, what was that doing here? Oh well, I ran right into it. I was going so fast that by the time it came down I was well out of the way. The coppers weren't so lucky. It landed on four of them. Two of them stopped to help their fellow officers. I just kept going even though I knew that those who had been crushed were probably dead. I raced up a hill and into a back alley. They followed me through, none of them getting caught up. I shot out into what looked like the front of some rich persons yard. I raced down the road at top speed. Another road came and merged with the road I was driving on. Fang's car came up and slid beside me. I almost smiled but the crappy situation we were in stopped me.

RING RING.

"Yah, Fang how'd it go with your lot?" I asked.

"Fine, we hit so many jumps. Fang ran one over when it didn't go high enough. It was awesome." I herd Gazzy yelled, happiness and excitement. Now I smiled. His excitement was catchy.

"Yah he blew it up. It was so amazing!" Iggy said, in the same voice that Gazzy had.

"How do you know Ig you cant see." I said, relief making me tease him.

"BITE ME." Iggy said.

No one said anything as we drove. Suddenly I heard the gut wrenching noise of police sirens. SHIT. Heaven forbid we get a clean get away. They soon caught up with us as we began to drive towards a boat launching area. It looked like on of the ship yards where they build the ships. What the he double hockey sticks! This place was very random. Boat launches, water towers, and rich people's yards. I am mucho confused. But now is not the time.

"Fang. What are we gonna do?" I asked

"Max, do you trust me?"

"What!?!" I was even more cunfused.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me, slower.

"Yes."

"Then do EXACTALY what I say."

"Okay." I said. I looked at the GPS, it showed a 90 degree turn. Oh god, oh god. It was getting closer. 10 sec, 9 sec, 8 sec...

"Max grab the E-brake when I tell you an turn the wheel." Fang said. 3 sec, 2 sec, 1sec. "Now." I grabbed the E -brake and turned the wheel. Time seemed to slow down as the cars turned, side by side. I could see Iggy's face in the window.

Then time caught up to us as Fang yelled." NOS now Max." I pressed the button for the NOS. The police were coming right behind us. Suddenly there was a bridge right in front of us. It was one of those bridges that opens to let ships in. And it was opening. We were going about 185 mph, and that thing was huge. I had a second to think uh-oh and then we hit it. I know having wings and the flying thing should have made it easier to experience this but it was so weird in a car. We went up and then down. There was a smash and it felt like the whole world shook as the car hit the ground. And you know the funny thing, I couldn't hear the police cars anymore. I got out looked behind us. The police hadn't bothered to follow us so they were still on the other side of the bridge.

"Lets get out of here." Fang said. He had gotten out and was now standing beside his car.

"Not so fast." A voice said from behind me. I swung around.

A dozen tall figures stood there. And here's the kicker. They were all wearing dresses. Long, baggy sleeved dresses. They also had skull masks in front of their faces.

"Who are you, and if you don't get out of my way I'll run you over." Fang said. The rest of the flock had come out to see what was the matter.

"Ha, they have no idea who we are?!?" A female voice said. I didn't move. Last I checked we hadn't done anything to anger the committee of ugly dresses. But you never know.

"Get out of our way." Fang growled, in a deadly voice. Oh man that meant he was getting angry. Not good, I repeat not good. One of them started laughing hysterically. One of them pointed a piece of polished wood at me. There was an explosion and the cars started on fire. We all jumped back (Gazzy dragging Iggy) just as the fire reached the engine and blew up the cars.

Then all hell broke loose. Fang lunged at one of them, followed closely by Total and Nudge. Iggy and Gazzy yelled "Fire in the hole!" just as a huge amount of bombs went off right in the Skull Guys faces. I charged forward only to have one appear right in front of me. I darted around the sparks that she shot at me from her polishy, wood thing.

_It's a wand Maximum. _My dad said in my head. Yes, my dad talks to me in my head. And no, its not me thinking about what he would say. He was literally saying these things in my head.

_Long time no hear Jeb._

_It's a wand Maximum, they are using magic._

_What!?!? Magic, what are you smoking?_

_Maximum, these are witches and wizards and they are using magic. They are trying to capture you so you and your flock can work for them._

_Yah cause that worked out so well for those Chinese freaks didn't that? _

The Skull Guy dodged me, and shot some more sparks, well I guess that it's a spell now. I spun around to face it and punched the Skull Guy in the face. And guess what, the skull came off. A woman was facing me. Her eyes were shrunken in and her skin was all white and pasty. Her eyes widened and then she dropped like a stone. I reached down and pulled her wand away from her hands.

"I'll take that." I said, walking away from her.

Angel was controlling the minds of two of them, making them... dance the ballet? She is one crazy kid. Fang was fight off three of them at once. Iggy was on the ground, unconscious. Gazzy and Nudge were fighting back to back, not doing much damage. Total was running around biting ankles. We were losing, for the first time ever. Maybe cause we couldn't get anywhere near them. Suddenly, I felt like I wasn't like myself. I turned and pointed the wand that I jacked from that lady, at the sky.

"Fireo Spinnida!" I yelled. Suddenly all the Skull Guys were thrown back from us and a flaming tornado touched down circling around us. Fang turned and looked at me.

"What did you do!?!?" He asked sounding scared and amazed. He pointed at the wand. "What is that?"

Suddenly all the noise seemed to leave and it was so silent. Oh god, what could happen now?


	4. What Happened In The Fire Spin

**I realize that I completely forgot the disclaimer in the other chapters so here it is.**

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER. If I did would I be writing them on a website called FanFic??**

* * *

You know in Pocahontas, how John Smith puts a stick in the waterfall and the water parts and they walk through the water. Well something like this happened just now. The fire split and a tall person walked through the fire letting it fall back in place after he walked through. He was tall, around 7". He was pale, hairless and snake-like. His nose was flat and his eyes were snake like and red. I wouldn't have been surprised if his tongue was forked. A smirk spread across his frightening features.

"My, my. I was told you were young, but a mud-blood to. This is to much." He said in a high cold voice. Fang and the rest of the flock came and stood behind me. The tall stranger was circling us, like a vulture. I pulled out the wand and pointed it as him.

"Put that down you foolish girl. You have no choice against me." He said, stopping and pointing his own wand at me.

"No." I said.

"Lower your wand and summit to me. Join me and we will rid the world of people who are unworthy." He said, still pointing that wand at me.

"Where had we heard that before? Hadn't some one already tried that? And didn't we beat them and almost drop their leader off the top of their castle?" I asked sarcastically, looking around at my flock.

"Don't mock me. Lower your wand and submit to me." He said, looking a bit angry. When I didn't he waved his wand and said. "Impero."

My mind went blank. I felt like I was floating. It was just so dang peaceful. Suddenly there was a voice in my head.

**Lower your wand. **

_No. _

**Lower your wand. **

_No I wont. _

**Lower your wand. **

_No I wont. _It felt like a bunch of kids were hanging on my arm. It was taking all my strength to not lower my arm.

**_Fight it Maximum. _**Jeb. I suddenly found a power that I didn't know I had.

"NO!!" I yelled. I opened my eyes that I didn't know I had closed.

"You wont submit to me?" He said. "Fine lets see how you handle pain." He turned and pointed his wand at Angel and Gazzy and said. "Crucio!"

Gazzy and Angel fell to the ground, screaming and rolling around on the ground in pain. Fang, Iggy and Nudge dropped down and grabbed Gazzy and Angel. I turned, giving him a death glare, and pointed my wand at him and yelled...

"MAXIMOUS EXTREMOUS!!" The world went black as I heard the screaming of an eagle.

* * *

And that's chapter 4. I should have probably waited longer but I have nothing to do so yah. PLEASE REVIEW: P


	5. Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Maximum Ride**

* * *

I woke up feeling stiff and sore. At first I thought that it had all been a dream, but then I remembered all the times I had woken up thinking that everything was a dream and been disappointed.

I was in a room filled with boxes that were labelled with things like 'Fred's books' or 'George's socks'. I was in a nice, warm and extremely comfy bed. My clothes were folded neatly at the end of my bed. The wand was sitting on top of it. I got out of the bed and climbed into my clothes and ran a brush that had been left there, through my hair. I went over to the door, suspicious. Everything seemed so weird. The door opened and I stepped out on to the landing. I made my way down the stairs slowly.

"Oh dear, you're awake." I jumped and swung around to see a short flaming red haired woman making her way towards me. She had a smile on her face, and a basket of clothes under her arm. "Oh you must be hungry, come and get something to eat." She came over and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the kitchen. She pushed me, gently into a seat at the table. Handing me a bowl of soup, she sat down across from me.

"Sure you are feeling okay? You had us all worried, especially your boyfriend, Fang he said his name was." She said. I was to confuse to correct her. Where was I? What was going on?

"I don't mean to be rude." And I didn't. "But who are you? And where am I?" I asked eating my soup.

"Oh yes, I guess I didn't introduce myself did I? My name is Molly Weasley, and this is my and my husband, Arthur's, house. We call it the Burrow." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.

"Is my fl-friends okay?

"Yes, your flock is okay. You call your self's that because of your wings right." She said with a knowing smile.

"You know, I mean what?" I asked.

"Max, when you came in you were unconscious and we didn't know what was wrong with you but we _did_ noticed that you and the rest of your flock had wings. And Fang and your flock admitted that you _did_ had wings and that you guys had gone through a lot so you didn't want to talk about it." She said.

"Thanks. But I'm confused, what happened and why am I here?" I asked.

"Max you were unconscious for four days." She said, patting my arm." And I don't believe that I'm the right person to tell you. Professor Albus Dumbeldore will explain everything more clearly on Saturday night when he comes to drop Harry off." She got up and began to clean the bowl." Your flocks outside with my son, Ron, and daughter, Ginny. They're de-gnoming the garden. You should go join them." Seeing as I had nothing better to do and I really wanted to see my flock, I got up and made my way through the door she was pointing at.

"MAX!" Angel and Nudge squealed. They came and raced at me, knocking me over. I smiled as I hugged them. Gazzy and Iggy slowly made there way forward. I stood and hugged them too. I turned and looked at Fang. He walked forward. I smiled and hugged him too. He pulled me in close.

"Don't ever do that again." He said, pulling me back so he could look me in the eye. "Ever."

"I'll try to do my best." I said with a smile. He didn't smile back." Okay, okay, I wont. Ever." He pulled me back into a hug.

"I can't lose you again." He said softly so only I heard him. "Not again." There was the noise of someone clearing his or her throat. I pulled away from him to see two people with flaming red hair like Mrs.Weasley. The oldest was a boy almost as tall as Fang and Iggy. His flaming red hair was long, about the same lengths as Fang's. He had a lot of freckles. He wasn't as fit as Fang or Iggy, but he wasn't fat. The girl was about Nudge's height, with long flaming red hair. She had brown eyes like me, but freckles like her brother.

"Hi, I'm Ginny and this is my brother Ron." The girl said.

"I'm Max." I said smiling.

"Yah your friends told us all about you." Ron said. There was a small awkward silence.

"You gonna help us with the de-gnoming?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. How do you do it?" I asked. Ron smiled reaching down into the bushes pulling out what looked like a leathery, potato with legs with arms.

"Grab it by the legs, swing it around by the legs, and let go." Ron said, demonstrating. Soon the sky was full of gnomes.

"KIDS, Lunch is ready." Mrs. Weasley called to us.


	6. Harry and Dumbledore

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

The evening that Harry and Dumbeldore were to arrive everyone was awake. No one wanted to sleep. Ginny and her mom got into a fight but Ginny ended up winning so she, along with all the other kids were sitting in the living room. Iggy, Gazzy and Ron were talking about Quidditch. Hermione, Nudge and Ginny were doing a quiz in the Quibbler, a wizarding magazine. Angel and Total were sitting in front of the fire talking about something or other. I was sitting beside Nudge, but I wasn't paying attention really. I got up and went to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks were sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Hey Tonks, Mrs. Weasley." I said as I sat down across from Tonks. Mrs. Weasley was standing near the door.

"Max, are you sure you wouldn't rather put your flock to bed. Dumbeldore and Harry might not be here till the morning." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, Molly you've asked them that every ten minutes. Give her a break." Tonks said.

"Yes, you're right, Tonks you should really talk to Remus." She said.

"What about him?" I asked. The two women looked at each other. Tonks sighed.

"I like Remus but he says I deserve some one whole, and younger." Tonks said. She shook her head. "He doesn't get it. I want him." I didn't get a chance to say anything cause there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry." An old voice said. Mrs. Weasley opened the door right away. In the doorstep stood an old, tall man and a 16-year-old boy. I figured that the old man was no other than Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was tall, with long white hair that he tucked into his belt. He was wearing purple robes with a matching wizarding hat. His face showed knowledge and age. His sparkly, piercing blue eyes looked out at me from half moon glasses, which sat on his long crooked noise. He must of broken it somewhere.

Harry was a few inches shorter than, Fang or I. He was skinny, but like Ron he was fit but not too fit. He had wild black hair, with a lightening bolt scar clearly visible through his mane of hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt, with a blue jacket and plain, really baggy jeans. He had bright green eyes, and circular glasses.

"Harry dear. Gracious Albus, you gave me a fright you said not to expect you till morning!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"We were lucky." said Dumbledore, ushering Harry over the threshold. "Slughorn provided much more persuadable then I had expected Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello Nymyadora!" Dumbledore said. He turned and looked at me. "And you must be Miss. Maximum Ride." Harry hadn't seen me yet but now he did.

"It's just Max Professor." I said.

"Oh yes, Harry this is Max. She and her ... friends came here almost a week ago. And they'll be staying with us for a while longer." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Well I must be leaving. Harry, Molly, Max, Professor good night." Tonks said.

"Dear why don't you come for dinner, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Maybe." She said, flashing us a smile. I watched as Tonks made her way past Harry and Dumbledore, and dissipated a few paces from the door. There was a brief awkward silence.

"Max, would you please lead us to your flock." Dumbledore said.

"Sure," I said, getting up. Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Dumbledore followed me into the sitting room where the flock, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were. We all sat down in silence.

"Well, there are certainly more of you than I expected. You must be the second in command." Dumbledore said motioning to Fang.

"Yah, I'm Fang. This is Iggy, he's 15 like Max and me except he's blind. Nudge, she's 12 and Angel and The Gasman. She's 7 and he's 9, they're the only flock members that are actually related." Fang said.

"Hey, forget about me?!?!" Total said. Hermione and Ginny jumped. Harry and Ron stared. Luckily Mrs. Weasley had left the room to get some tea for everyone.

"You can talk?" Ginny asked. He gave her a death glare and huffed.

"Yes, can you?" He said.

"Oh yah, this is Total, our dog." I said. I thought I heard Total mumble something like 'dog', but I couldn't be sure.

"Max." Dumbledore said. "I need you to tell me everything about your flock."

Now, I don't think that anybody outside of the flock, and maybe you guys reading, knows our entire story. So when Dumbledore asked us to 'tell him everything about my flock' it was only natural for me to freeze. Fang, who was sitting beside me, reached over and squeezed my hand, encouragingly.

"Its a long story." I said.

"Max. It is very important that you tell me everything. Anything could be important as to why Voldemort is so interested in you and your flock. He doesn't send two dozen Death Eaters to go and deal with 6 underage, and untrained witches wizards driving muggle cars down the highway." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Fine but get comfortable, its really long." I said. I then started to tell our story.

* * *

Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'm going away for the weekend so I'll update on Monday night or Tuesday.


	7. A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER**

* * *

It took a lot longer then I thought it would. After I had finished Dumbledore spoke.

"I think that when they put the wings on you and messed around with your DNA, something must have happened. And now you are so powerful, magically and physically. Voldemort must have found out about your power and he wanted you on their side." Dumbledore said.

"They obviously didn't know us very well if they ever thought that we would work with them." Fang said bitterly.

"No they obviously didn't." Dumbledore said. "I think that the best thing for you and your flock is to come to Hogwarts this year."

"Come again?" I asked.

"The only person that Voldemort ever feared was Dumbledore. He never tried to take over Hogwarts." Harry said looking at Fang and me.

"Question; who's Voldemort? No one has really told us." I said. Dumbledore looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Voledmort is a wizard who is trying to take over the wizarding world. He is killing those who he thinks are below him." Dumbledore said.

"What?!?!" Nudge and Angel said at the same time.

"He's a terrorist." Hermione said to us. "He kills muggles, muggleborn and squibs."

"Squib?" Iggy asked.

"A person with no magical power but has wizarding parents." Harry said.

"You see, around twenty years ago, Voldemort began getting followers, called Death Eaters. They are the people who attacked you." Dumbledore said. "Some joined him for power, some for protection, some because they agreed with him, but anyways those were dark days. You didn't know whom to trust. Anybody who fought against him was killed. And you didn't live once he decided to kill you. On Halloween one year, he went after Harry's family. He killed his mom and dad, but when he tried to kill Harry, the curse backfired. It killed him, or so we thought. Two years ago, he returned. Now he's more powerful then ever. And now he's after you and your flock."

"If you and your flock were to came to Hogwarts then you would be safe, well fed, looked after, and you would be able to learn just how powerful you are." Dumbledore said, looking directly at me. I felt like I was being examined. His eyes kept twinkling at me. Fang turned to me.

"Max, I think that's what we should do." Fan said.

"Yah, well Fang the last time that we accepted a offer like that we were attacked, I was cloned and oh yah, the school turned out to be full of whitecoats and they almost caught us. We barely made it out of there." I said to him, steel in my voice.

"What school was that?" Ron asked. We ignored him.

"Max this is different, this time we have a choice. And these people want us to be safe." Fang said.

"Fang, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Max, we should do it. If we leave this Voldemort guy will hunt us down and kill us. Max you know that." He said to me. I wanted to believe him, but something held me back. I don't know what it was.

"Fine, we'll go to Hogwarts and get taught by you guys. But what if something happens? Will we be able to leave?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Max, you and your flock will be able to leave when you want, but I would advise you not to. At least, if you want to leave you should tell us. We could get a over-aged wizard or witch to appart you out of here." Dumbledore said. His eyes were still twinkling at me. Fang slid his hand in mine and gave it an encouraging squeeze. I squeezed back. "You, Fang and Iggy will be in the sixth year with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Nudge you will be in a second year class, and Angel and Gazzy you will be sorted with the rest of the first years." Dumbledore said. "Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge you will all be in Gryffindor. Molly, when are you going to Diagon Alley?"

"We were going to go next Sunday." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Would it be to much of an hassle if you were to go and take them earlier. I think that the flock will need a tutor. I will talk to Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley and see if they can tutor them. They will need all of their equipment as soon as possible." Dumbledore said. "Max, I assume that by your cars you have a way of getting money?"

"Yah, my da-Jeb gave me a credit card that is directly tied to Itex's bank account. We've been using it for a while." I said.

"Well, I will talk to Gringotts and see if they can hook up the card and the account and take out the necessary funds. I will have them delivered here when Harry's, Ron's, Hermonie's, and Ginny's owls." Dumbledore said. And with that the old wizard got up, said goodbye and left.

"Oh well you must all be tired. Max, you, Nudge and Angel will be sleeping in Fred and George's room. Fang, you and the boys will sleeping in the same room as Harry and Ron." Mrs. Weasley said. We all got up and went to our respective bedrooms.


	8. Letters

**

* * *

**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER**

* * *

"Did you see his hand?" Harry said. I was making my way down the stairs with Nudge and Angel when I herd his voice.

"Yah, it looked like it was dead."

"Who's hand?" I asked coming into the room and sitting at the table eating the breakfast that had been set out.

"Dumbledore's." Hermione said.

"What do you think happened?" Ron asked.

"There are curses that could have done that." Hermione said.

"So, what is Hogwarts like? Is it really a castle? And what are the teachers like? And do they give you a lot of homework, or is it all practising the spell? And how many kids are in my year and-" Nudge asked. She suddenly stopped. Angel must have had something to do with it. Angle just smiled and started to eat her toast.

"It's the best, though I wont be normal at all. None of our years were." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked biting into her toast.

"Our first year, there was the Stone and Quirlle dying. Next there was the Chamber of Secrets and Lockhart losing his memory. Then Sirius and the dementors, and then in our fourth year the Triwizard tournament and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named coming back. The Umbridge and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again. Who knows what will happen this year?" Ron said looking up at the ceiling with a distracted look on his face.

"Okay what stone and who's Umbridge and what's the Triwizard tournament and-" Angel shoved a bunch of balled up toast into Nudge's mouth to shut her up.

"Why does Nudge have toast in her mouth?" Gazzy asked as he, Fang and Iggy came down the stairs.

"She does?" Iggy said with a smirk, sitting down. "Talked to much now she can't talk at all?"

"What did she want?" Fang asked coolly. Ron, Harry and Hermione began to tell their stories about their pervious years. And I thought that we got into trouble. They were so distracted that it wasn't until there was a loud hoot from outside the door that anybody noticed the six owl at the window.

"Oh my god! Those must be the Hogwarts owls!" Hermione said in a shrill voice. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes as Hermione got up and opened the window. Three of the owls flew to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Two flew to me. I opened the letters.

_Dear Miss Ride,_

_You and your flock are asked to buy the following items for the school year. Your new Wizarding Card (like a muggle bank card) is in the following letter as well as a form that you, Iggy, Fang will need to fill out. _

_Your Truly, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

In the other envelope there was three Wiz Cards and three forms. They were for what courses we would like to take at Hogwarts.

"What we gonna take?" Fang asked.

"Oh so that's what that is, I thought it was a blank piece of paper." Iggy said.

"Shut up Ig." Fang and I said at the same time. I ended up taking the same courses as Harry and Ron, except I decided to take Care of Magical Creatures. Fang and Iggy took the same as me.

"Yes, I got 7 O.W.Ls." Ron said punching the air. "How you two do?"

"Same 7." Harry said. Ron looked over his shoulder.

"Knew you'd get top in Defence Against Dark Arts." Ron said punching Harry in the arm. "We've done alright haven't we?"

"Well done!" said Mrs. Weasley said proudly, ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven O.W.L.'s that's more then Fred and George got all together!"

"Hermione?" said Ginny tentatively, for Hermione still hadn't turned around. "How did you do?"

"I- not bad." said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh come off it," said Ron, striding over whipping her results out of her hands. "Yep, ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' in Defence Against Dark Arts." He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "Your actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, but Harry laughed.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T students now!" Ron said. "Mom are there anymore sausages left?"

BURP!

"GAZZY!" The flock yelled at the same time.

"Sorry." He said, not looking it at all.

"I'll take that as a no." Ron said.


	9. Shall we dance?

**

* * *

**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER **

**

* * *

**

"I'm bored." Nudge said for like the thousandth time.

"Nudge you say that again and I'll hex you." Ron threatened. Now that the flock had permission to practice magic, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny could do magic and not get caught.

"But I am." She complained.

"So am I." Angel said. To tell you the truth I was to. I mean I'm all up for lounging, but after you do it for an hour and a half you get kind of restless. And it's not like we were allowed to fly around here. I mean Harry, Ron and Ginny had taught us all about Quidditch and we ad played a bit but we couldn't fly as much as we liked. I rolled over from where I was laying on the grass.

"Come on Fang, let's fight." I said getting up. He had been pretending to sleep but now he sat up at attention.

"Yah! Come on lets see what you guys can do!" Ginny said.

"Yah, Max beat him down to the servant he is." Hermione said edging me on.

"What!" Harry and Ron said.

"Fang could so beat Max." Harry said.

"Why cause he's a guy?" Nudge asked.

"Yah why?" Angel and Ginny asked, steel in their voices.

"That's exactly why!" Ron said. He got a punch on the arm for that from Hermione.

"Come on chicken, let's go!" I said. Fang slowly got up and into a fighting position.

"Gaz, tell me everything." I heard Iggy said.

"Lets go."

Fang and I stood there in our fighting position, nether making any movement, then...

Fang lunged forward with a surprisingly fast kick to my side. I blocked it easily and started my own attack. Fang dropped, swung his foot in an arc trying to knock me off balance. Soon we were in tight hand-to-hand combat, neither landing any blows. Block, kick, duck, punch. Suddenly I was hit with a genius idea.

I swung my foot around, slowly, aiming for his head. He grabbed it but without even thinking I jumped and swung my other foot at his head. CRACK. But I wasn't done there I dropped to the ground, and used one of his moves against him. I swung both my feet as his shins, keeping my ands on the ground to support myself, knocking him down on his arse.

"Oh my bad did the hurt?" I taunted. The girls laughed as the boy told Fang to get up. I motioned at him with my finger. He got up and lunged at me. Once again we were in tight combat. He leaned over and said barley audibly.

"Shall we dance?"

I grabbed his shoulders; he copied me so that we were now face to face. We were slowly revolving.

"How bout we make this a little more interesting?" Fang said, looking me straight in the face. "The loser has to do what ever the winner wants."

"Fine for me. I have plenty of idea's for your punishment." I said. I pulled him closer and brought my knee to his chest. I heard a satisfying oomph. I let go of on of his shoulder to finish him off but he flipped me and landed on me. I brought my knee to his crouch and leaped up as soon as I could. He slowly got to his feet.

"Come on dude!"

"Yah beat her! You can do it!"

We slowly started to circle each other. Then he smiled, which sent chill down my back. He ran at me, really fast. I jumped, but not quick enough. He managed to hit my feet but not grab them. I ended up going into a front flip. I landed a little unsteady, but I heard him racing at me again. I swung my foot around so it smashed into his stomach. He fell backwards. I moved quickly, pressing my foot over his crotch.

"Give?"

"I give don't do it please."

"And you'll do what ever I want?"

"Yes, yes, I'll do one thing when ever you want! Don't do it!"

I smiled and moved my foot. He got up and looked at me. Then Angel jumped me on. Nudge, Ginny and Hermione followed closely.

"Good job!"

"Brilliant!"

"That was amazing. I've never seen anyone fight as fast as you guys."

"Too bad dude. You almost had her." Ron said, as the guys made their way over to Fang.

"No she didn't!" Hermione said.

"Yes, he did." Ron said.

"No, he didn't." Hermione said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"Okay before you two kill each other lets go inside and get something to eat." Ginny said. Fang and I stayed behind.

"No hard feeling?" I asked him.

"Nah, what ever. So you beat me? I'll beat you next time." He said, sweeping his long hair out of his eyes.

"Cool, but when we go into town, your getting a hair cut." I said, starting to walk towards The Burrow. Fang shook his head and the followed me in.


	10. The Young Marauders Are Born

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MAXIMUM RIDE.**

* * *

That Friday, the rest of the Hogwarts letters came.

"Well, I guess that means that we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said, passing out breakfast.

So the next day we were traveling in a pair of ministry cars. These cars were amazing. They were huge. I was sure that on the outside they looked normal. Nudge hadn't said a word she was looking around at the cars, probably imaging what are cars could be with magic. Fang, Iggy and I all had a Wiz Card with us. The letters were in my pocket. We arrived shortly after leaving.

"Harry!" Boomed a tall man. And I mean very tall. Like twice the size of height of a normal man. He had a mane of black hair, with beetle black eye's shining out of his mane. He was wearing a beaver skin coat. "Buckbeak, I mean Witherwings, yeh should see him. He's so happy

"Hi Hagird. I didn't know that 'protection' meant you?" Harry said as he was gathered into the giant's arms. When he was let out he turned around and looked at us. "Hagird, this is Max. And her siblings Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, aka Gazzy and Gazzy younger sister Angel. They'll be coming to Hogwarts this year."

"Yah, yes Dumbledore told me all 'bout Max and her flock. Well best get inside. Arthur, Molly." Hagird said beaming at me. We made our way into the famous, Leaky Cauldron, which looked unlike how I had imagined. It was completely empty. The only person there was an old wizened man, who I figured must be Tom, the landlord. He looked up at us when we came in but Hagird said "Sorry Tom, just passing through. Hogwarts business." We all squished into the small room, where there was a bunch of garbage bins. Hagird took out a pink umbrella and tapped one of the bricks. The wall opened up into an archway that even Hagird could fit in.

Diagon Alley was quite a scene. I had been told that it was always crowded and bright. Now all the windows were covered with blown up posters of the scariest people. There were also some signs saying what to in a case of an emergency. Some of the windows had been completely boarded up. The few people there were walking in tight groups. A number of shabby looking stalls. One of the had a cardboard sign said saying that the amulets that they are selling protect you for werewolves, dementors and inferi.

A seedy looking man leered at us asking "One for your little girl?" giving a broken, rotten smile at Ginny and Nudge. I gave him an icy glare as Mr. Weasley muttered.

"If I were on duty..."

"Yes, but don't go arresting anybody now, we're in a hurry." Mrs. Weasley said nervously.

"Molly, we should split up if we're in such a hurry. Harry, Ron Hermione and the flock can go with Hagird to all the shops they need to. Ginny, you and me can go and get everyone's books. And then we can all meet up at Flourish and Blotts." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, all right, if it will get us out of here quicker." Mrs. Weasley said anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to stay together and the wish to get this over with quickly. But none the less, Hagrid led us off to Madam Malkin's. Not many people looked at us.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all o' us" said Hagrid, stopping outside the window and bending down to look inside. "I'll stand guard outside all righ'?"

So we all went inside. The whole shop was rimmed with clothes racks. Robes of green, blue, black, pink and purple hanging around the room. As soon as we walked in a voice came from the back of the store.

"... not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone." A drawling voice said.

"Now dear your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wander around alone anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child." A soft voice said.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" The first voice said. We came into view of the people. A teenage boy with a pale pointed face and white blonde hair stood there in a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hems and edges of the sleeves. He strode over to the mirror and looked at himself in it. It was a few minutes before he noticed that we were here. His light grey eyes narrowed and a smirk spread across his face.

"If you're wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." The boy said.

"I don't think there's need for any language like that." said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind a clothes rack. "And I don't want any wands out!" I glanced at Harry and Ron who had pulled out there wands and pointed them at the boy and a woman that could only be his mother. She had long blonde hair and a narrow face just like the boy.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ron said. So this must be Draco Malfoy, the bully. From what I had been told, he was a mean, smart a..,( Angel is probably listen) well cheeky kid. That Snape guy I had been told about favoured him. And his mom's name was Narcissa or something like that. Harry had said that she was a Death Eater.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school." He turned and looked at the rest of us. " And who are you?"

Narcissa Malfoy walked forward so she was right in front of Harry.

"Put those away." She said coldly to Harry and Ron." If you attack my son again I will make sure that's it is the last thing you do."

"Really?" I said stepping forward. She looked at me with a slight surprise. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't be sure. "Going to send a couple of your Death Eater pals to come and get us again?"

"You shouldn't make such accusations, bird girl." Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Your that bird girl, the Mudblood!" Malfoy said laughing. Suddenly Malfoy was a against the wall, as Fang pinned him with his forearm. Malfoy tried to say something but Fang just pushed harder. Madam Malkin screeched and clutched her heart. Narcissa Malfoy looked furiously at Fang and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Fang.

"Don't you DARE hurt my Fangums! **( An: I used the Fangums thing from Shattered Sword so that's my little disclaimer, and Shattered Sword keep writing your Fangfic is hilarious:) ) **" I said, before I even thought about. Everyone but Madam Malkin and Narcissa Malfoy turned and looked at me. Malfoy sneered at Fang and managed to say,

"Need your girlfriend to protect you?"

"Let go of him!" Narcissa Malfoy said. She waved her wand at Fang who didn't seem to notice. Then his jaw tightened and only I knew that some thing was wrong. He leaped back and glared at Narcissa Malfoy.

"Need your mommy to protect _you_?" Fang said with steel in his voice.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother you Mudblood!" Malfoy said to Fang. Harry raised his wand even higher.

"I dare you to try anything. They could probably get you a double cell with you lame husband." Harry said. Malfoy moved forward but tripped on his over long robes, making Ron and Gazzy snort with laughter.

"Don't worry son." She turned and looked at Harry. "I'm sure dear Potter will be reunited with his dear godfather Sirius before I'm reunited with Lucius."

Madam Malkin, who had decided to act like nothing to happen, went to fix Malfoy's robes.

"I think the left sleeve could come up a little more, dear, let me just-" Madam Malkin said.

"Ouch!" Malfoy bellowed, slapping her hand away "Watch where your putting your pins, woman! Mother I don't think I want these thing anymore-" He said pulling the robes off and throwing them on the ground at his feet.

"Your right Draco." said Narcissa Malfoy. "Now that I know the kind of scum that shops here, maybe we'll do better and Twilfitt and Tattings." The pair made their way out the door giving Fang and me one last dark look.

"Now what would you like?" Madam Malkin asked us.

"Well, us six need three sets of robes each, what ever you give Hogwart's students." I said to Madam Malkin.

"I need new robes." Harry said.

"Me too." Ron said.

"I need new dress robes." Hermione said.

"My, my well lets get started." Madam Malkin said. The fitting took forever.

"Max, you guys need to get dress robes." Hermione said. "Come on!" I allowed her to drag me to the back of the store. It looked like a rainbow. Robes of every colour, and even some I didn't know were hanging there.

"Max! please can we get a pair." Nudge said giving me bambi eyes. Damn it.

"Sure you can sweetie." I said. Nudge and Angel squealed and ran off to pick theirs.

"Fangums?" Fang said walking up behind me. I turned to look at him.

"Sorry, first thing that came to mind." I said blushing furiously. Fang smirked and them went to pick out his dress robes.

Angel got a, here's a shocker, pink pair. Nudge got purple, Gazzy got green, and Fang got black, big surprise there. Iggy got this pair that looked like it was on fire. It was black at the bottom then red, then yellow. I got a white pair. Like snow that's hasn't been peed on white. After we paid for all of our clothes we left. Madam Malkin was happy about the sale, but I got the feeling that she was glad to see us leave. Next we went to the apocathery for potion ingredients. Then to Quality Quidditch Supplies for Quidditch stuff. Then I dragged the flock off to the wizarding hair salon. Fang got his hair cut like he did in NYC. Iggy got his hair styled into a faux-hawk, it was the colour of fire. Gazzy got the same style but with green streaks. Nudge got her hair straightened and blonde streaks. She also got this thing that will magically straighten her hair. I got layers and blue streaks.

Next we went to the Magical Menagerie. We got a brand new collar for Total while Harry, Ron and Hermione got treats for their pets. Then we went everywhere else. Finally we met up with the rest of our group and headed towards Ron's older brothers, Fred and George's Shop.

Their shop looked like a explosion of colour. One the window was a huge purple poster talking about You-No-Poo. Mrs.Weasley looked horrified, while the flock all cracked up with laughter. Their shop was crowded. Huge but none the less crowded. They had everything from Skiving Snackboxes to daydream spells.

"Ahh you must be Max!" A red head young man said to me. I had no clue if it was Fred or George.

"Ahh Harry, simply smashing to see you." One of the twins said. Suddenly the other was at his shoulder.

"Have you heard the good news?"

"No, Fred how would they no, it was just released?" George asked.

"Well, George, Dad could have heard."

"Heard what?!?!" Harry asked.

"Umbridge is coming back." The twins said at the same time as two, big, evil grins spread across their faces.

"What?!?!?" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny yelled.

"We're celebrating." Fred said.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked outraged.

"Nope. Now, Maximum would you or any of your flock happen to be pranksters?" Fred asked.

"Me and Ig I guess." Gazzy said. The twin's evil smiles grew bigger.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will cause Umbridge trouble and make her hopefully quit?" George said.

"And to take advantage of her and make her life hell?" Fred continued.

"We'll do everything we can to help." Iggy said, with a grin to match the twins.

"Oh, he defiantly has the Marauder gene." Fred said.

"Just like us." George said.

"And me." Harry said.

"Why" Fred said.

"Would" George said.

"You" Fred said.

"Harry?" George said.

"My dad was Prongs. I can't believe I never told you that!" Harry said scratching his chin. The twins looked at Harry, each other and then at Harry again.

"Now ProngJr. do you promise to join these young Marauder's on their quest for a Umbridge free Hogwarts?" Fred said.

"Why?" Harry asked the twins.

"Harry, you are the son of Prongs! You must bring the Marauders back. You, and these young men must set out to do the most noble act of getting rid of Umbridge." Fred said theatrically.

"We should call our self's the Young Marauders!" Gazzy said excitedly.

"Can I help? I hate that old bag to?" Ginny asked us.

"We can not let our sister go and do something like that without proper equipment." George said.

"Well George, why don't you take our Young Marauder's to the back and give them the special deal." Fred said to his twin.

"Now Maximum, how may I help you and the rest of your flock?" Fred asked once Harry, Iggy, Ginny, and Gazzy had left with George. We ended up buy too much to carry. Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared and later turned up and insisted that they had been in the back the entire time. Yes, cause all of our heads are filled with air. We knew they were lying but we didn't bother to argue with them. We were carrying way too much to care really.

* * *

**I realized that in other fanfics they talk about the reviews that they got. So, yes there will be fax (but you will have to wait till Hogwart's for it to happen!!). There will be an OC. And Max and The flock will have other plots then whet is just in the Harry Potter HBP. Also, my dad is buying Word and now that school has started my spelling will get better hopefully. And if anybody has any idea's for pranks that the Young Marauders (Iggy, Gazzy, My OC(who comes later), Ginny, Nudge, Angel, Harry and sometimes Max or Fang.) LET ME KNOW. I will need all the help with prank ideas that I can get. Or if you can think of any nickname that have to do with their past or personality.**

**It's Not Always Cold In Canada. **


	11. The Truth About a Prophecy

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER**

The next day we were lounging around outside. It was sunny again and the flock were trying out spells from the books that Mrs. Weasley bought for us.

"Max, Harry wants to talk to you and Fang about something." Ginny said coming up behind me.

"About what?" I asked.

"I dunno, they just told me to get you and Fang and tell you to go up to the guys room." Ginny said looking pissed that they didn't include her.

"Fine." I said. I got up slowly and made my way over to where Fang and Iggy were practicing magic. I tapped Fang on the shoulder.

"Yah?" He asked.

"Come on I have something to show you." I said. He looked at me, as if to say 'What's wrong'. I shrugged. "Ig, keep an eye on the younger kids."

"I'll try, but I don't know what good it'll do." He said.

"Shut up." Fang said with a smirk as he got up. I turned and made my way to the guy's room.

* * *

Angel's POV

"Where are Max and Fang going?" Nudge asked. "Do you think they're gonna go and kiss, or do you think it's about the Order or-"

"No Harry wants to talk to them about something." Ginny said. "Angel can you read they're mind for us?"

"But Max said that I should never read they're minds." I said. I really, really, wanted to but I knew that they would be really mad.

"But Angel, how else will we know what's going on?" Ginny asked innocently. Iggy came and sat with us.

"So what are they doing?" He asked. Gazzy noticed our little tea party and came over.

"Don't know. Angel wont read they're minds for us." Ginny said.

"Please Angel." Nudge said. I looked at her. Like Max, I couldn't resist her Bambi eyes.

"Okay." I said. Damn peers pressure.

"Tell me everything." Iggy said sitting down with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Back to Max's POV

We made our way to Ron's/Harry's/Fang's/Ig's/Gazzy's room. I opened the door with out knocking and entered the room as Hermione asked, "So what is Slughorn like?"

"He reminds me of a walrus, and he used to be the Head of Slytherin."

"Who's Slughorn?" Fang asked.

"The teacher that Harry got to come back." Ron's said.

"Oh so why did you call this secret meeting?" I asked looking at the golden trio.

"It's about the prophecy." Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "The Prophet's got it right. I am the Chosen One and I am the only one who can kill Voldemort."

Wow. I was no expecting that. No one said anything for a while. Then...

"Oh Harry are you scared?" Hermione asked.

"Not as much as I used to be. I kind of felt that it would have always come to this. Me or him." Harry said.

"Don't worry dude, you're not the only one." Fang said looking at me. "Jeb is always going on about how Max has to save the world and stuff."

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked. I mean I got that he was telling Ron and Hermione but me and Fang. "You know that we'll have to tell the flock. We don't keep secrets from them."

"We already know." Ginny said coming in the room. "Angel read your minds and told us. Oh Harry we always thought that it would be you to beat him." Harry didn't say anything. The rest of the flock made they're way into the room.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll stay by your side till the end." Ron said sitting beside him.

"Fine but you guys cant tell anyone. Dumbledore only wanted me to tell Ron and Hermione but know all of you guys know." Harry said. Angel hung her head.

"Sorry Harry." Angel said. Iggy, Gazzy, Ginny, and Nudge all echoed her.

"So what did Dumbledore tell you anything else or does he know how your gonna beat Him. Or-" Iggy cut her off as she took a breath.

"Actually, yah he said he was going to give me special lessons this year." Harry said. Immediately Ron and Hermione began debating about what Dumbledore was going to teach Harry. Harry just smiled. I knew what he felt. He was just happy that no matter what he knew that he had friends at his side.

* * *

**I have been given Young Marauder names for Iggy and Fang, but I still need some for everyone else. Please review:)**


	12. Trains and New Friends

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER. Now, ****several things brought to my attention. **

**One, in the first chapter I said that it was a sequel. I meant that it was a sequel to the third book. **

**Two, that once again I have terrible spelling and grammar. Well, my dad is yet to install word, so what do I do. I wait until he and my mom leave and then I go on their computer and use their word. So I know for a fact that every chapter is now spelled correctly. Including this one. **

**Three, when Max, yelled out those spell... well I cant really tell to much now, because that is coming later. So just hold on tight. **

**Four, that my story is really rushed and confusing. Well anything that you are confused about will be explained in later chapters. And if it so rushed well, I'm sorry, but this is my first fanfic and I'm trying to learn. And aren't the chapters in the real Maximum Ride books kind of like that. **

**Fifth, that I didn't say how Max or any if the flock know anything about the wizarding world. Well in the days before Dumbledore and Harry got their Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Wesley's told them about the wizarding world. Though, no one told them about Voldemort. **

**Wow, I guess that it was only five things. So now, on to the story. **

* * *

We spent the rest of the summer, at the Burrow, practicing magic and learning all about Quidditch. Harry, the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain, was determined to have Fang and Gazzy on the team. They had been practicing as Beaters. Basically they fly around hitting this really hard and fast cement like spheres, called Bludgers, at the other teams. Fang had a really hard hit. Combined with the fact that these things are lethal on they're own, I feel really sorry for anyone who pisses of Fang. Gazzy didn't hit as hard as Fang, but he still hit harder then a normal person. He could also aim really well. But that didn't stop him from teaming up with Iggy and Ginny to plan their pranks on Umbridge. 

Me, well I _invented_ a spell that changes your clothes into what ever you want. Though, funny thing, only the flock could use it. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione couldn't. That really got Hermione mad. So when a obviously Ron said that she had hit her stride, well, lets just say that Ron spent the rest of the week barfing up slugs. So we now had no need to ever go shopping again. But I'm not the only one to invent a spell. Fang invented a spell so that he could use his precious laptop without any magical interference.

But not all of the time was fun and games. Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Lupin came by every other day to teach us new spells and curses. I could just imagine the next time that Itex and the School tried to attack us. Cue evil laugh.

Despite Mrs.Weasley making sure that we were all packed it still took at least an hour before we got on the road. By the time that we got to King's Cross, we had like twenty minutes to find trolleys, and make our way through the crowd to the platform. I was following Mrs.Weasley and two Arours, keeping my eyes out for Platform 9 3/4. 8...9...10? What where was the train? Mrs. Weasley and everyone else just started walking straight at the barrier. The flock and I stopped to see what would happen. They just kept walking and walking._ Right through the barrier._ Not knowing what else to do, I walked through after them. As soon as I was on the other side, I stopped in amazement.

"The Hogwarts Express." Fang read out loud from the front of the train.

"What does it look like?" Iggy asked.

"Like a train. But huge and bright red." Nudge said.

"Max. Hurry up! You're going to miss the train." Mrs.Weasley called to us from further along.

"Come on guys." I said to my flock. We quickly ran over to where the Wesley's were standing. Harry was off to the side talking to Mrs.Weasley.

"Now, dear, have a great time at Hogwarts. You're going to love it there." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. She leaned down and gave each of a kiss on the cheek. It made me miss my mom and Ella. I wish that I could talk to them again. Before I could think about it anymore, we were pushed on to the train. Harry quickly jumped in after us.

"Come on lets find a compartment." Harry said. It took like an hour to make it to the end of the train.

"Hi Harry. Who are your friends?" A round faced boy asked us. A girl around Ginny's age was following him.

"Hi Neville, Luna. Did you find a compartment?" Harry asked.

"Yah, we got an empty one at the end, lets go." Luna said in a misty voice. Harry started to follow them down the train, so we followed them. They led us to empty compartment but anyone could see the problem. There were no way we were all going to fit.

"Uhh, this is a problem isn't it?" Harry asked with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh move over." Nudge said. She squeezed passed them and whipped out her wand. She pointed it to corners of the room and began to wave it all over.

"What is she doing?" Neville asked. No sooner had he said it Nudge stopped and turned to face us.

"Now we can all fit." Nudge said with a proud smile on her face. She then went and seated her self in the compartment. We all followed her lead and sat down. Angel gasped. It just kept getting bigger so that we could all fit easily.

"Impressive." Luna said looking around. "So who are you guys?"

"I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, don't ask why, and Gazzy's little sister Angel." I said looking at the newcomers." Fang, Iggy an me are sixth years, Nudge is a second year, and Angel and Gazzy are first years. We're transferring from USA."

"Cool, I'm a sixth year too. Name's Neville Longbottom. This is Luna Lovegood, she's a fifth year." Neville said.

"What house are you in?" Luna asked in her airy voice.

"We're in Gryffindor. Angel and Gazzy are going to be sorted tonight." Iggy said.

"Your blind?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, so. I can still do magic." Iggy said going on the defence immediately. Luna looked like she wanted to say something else but just as she opened her mouth the compartment door slid open.

"Can I sit, here? No one else will let me sit with them." A boy said from the door way. He was as tall as Fang, with a strong build. He had bright blue hair that was spiked in a way that reminded me of a anime cartoon that I had seen while we had been at Anne's. He had on a plain white t-shirt and baggy jeans. He had a ruggedly handsome face, complete with bright blue eyes and a three day beard.

"Sure." Harry said. The boy smiled and stepped in. He tossed his trunk on to the rack above us and sat down across from Fang and me. There was a small awkward silence.

"So, I guess you like the colour blue." Fang said to the boy.

"Yeah, about as much as you like the colour black. Gazzy and Iggy laughed. Fang was indeed wearing all black. Fang cracked a smile.

"Jet, Jet Falcone. I'm a new student. I was home schooled until now. My dad said I should meet kids of my own age." The boy said as he stretched out his hand for Fang to shake. Fang shook Jet's hand.

"I'm Fang. Fang Ride. This is Max, Iggy who's blind, Nudge, Gazzy, you'll soon find out why, and Angel. She and Gazzy are the only two of us that are related. We're all adopted." Fang said.

"You didn't tell us that." Luna said looking at us.

"Oh, must have forgot." I said.

"Anyway, I'm Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor. This is Luna Longbottom, she's in Ravenclaw." Neville said.

"You didn't tell us that." I said, mockingly to Luna. She smiled.

"Oh, must have forgot." She said.

"And you?" Jet asked in Harry's direction.

"Harry Potter." Harry said to Jet.

"I've heard about you. Nice to finally see you." Jet said. "So which one of you did this?"

"I did." Nudge said, smiling.

"Cool, pretty advance magic. Impressive." Jet said. "What year are you in?"

"I'm a second year, Gazzy and Angel are being sorted later, and Luna's a fifth year and the rest of them are sixth years. What year are you in and what was it like being home schooled? And what house are you in and-" Iggy clamped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Wow, you talk a lot. Well, I'm a sixth year. And what was it like being home schooled? Well it was really boring. And I'm in Gryffindor." Jet said.

We soon learned that Jet was a prankster, like Iggy and Gazzy. We also found out that Jet and Iggy had a lot in common. They were like twins separated at birth and then brought together. By the end of he train ride Iggy had enlisted him in The Young Marauders. Ron and Hermione turned up later, after doing their prefect duties. Harry and Neville got invited to lunch with Professor Slughorn. Neville didn't come back until Hogwarts was in sight. He told us that Harry was doing something and would be back soon.

When the train finally did come to a stop, Harry still wasn't back. Hermione said that we should take his stuff with is. Gazzy and Angel went with Hagrid so they could come up to the castle with all the other first years. We made our way to the carriages that, according to Hermione, were pulled by these horses called Thestrels. They were invisible unless you had seen death. I wasn't surprised when the flock and Harry, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron could see them Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville had all seen Sirius, Harry's godfather die last June at the Department of Mysteries. I was surprised when Jet could see them When Hermione asked him about it he just didn't answer.

We sat in silence as we made our way to the castle. Well, not really, Nudge was chattering away to no one in particular while the REST of us sat in silence. I was staring out the window watching as Hogwarts slowly came into view. Nudge was now describing Hogwarts to Iggy.

It wasn't until we got out of the carriage that we got a good look at our new home.

**_Read And Review people._**


	13. Sorting And A Crpytic Conservation

Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER ****sorry for****not posting but I'm starting high school so I was really busy. Anyway on to the story.**

The Gryffindor house table was packed. We had trouble finding room for all of us. We ended up sitting at the front of the room. I looked at the rest of the students. They were all whispering and pointing at us. Malfoy was miming something about a nose. Harry still wasn't back yet and everyone was beginning to worry.

The door opened and Hagrid and all the first years came through the door. I saw Angel and Gazzy near the front. Angel was busy talking to another girl, but when she heard my thoughts she turned and gave me a big smile.

"When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool. I will put the Sorting Hat on your head and it will assign you to your house." Professor McGonagall said to the crowd. Just then the hat started to sing. Was I surprised by that? No. Stuff like that didn't really surprise me or any of the flock anymore.

_Maximum are you nervous? _

Jeb, always Jeb.

Bite me Jeb. I'm happy the flock is happy don't ruin it.

_Everything isn't as it seems. You may think that everything will be nice and comfortable. It won't be._

What? Jeb what are you saying? Are we in and danger?

_I am simply saying that you should not lower your guard. Oh and your mother is happy that you and your flock are back at school. She said something about sending you cookies._

I smiled at the thought of my mom's cookies but Jeb wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

Jeb you better give me some answers.

But of course he didn't give me any answers other than that. Since when did he ever? By the time I started to pay attention to the sorting it was Angel's turn.

"Angel Ride." Professor McGonagall called out. She gave the crowd a huge innocent smile as she hopped to the stool. She sat down on it, and as Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on her head she gave us one last smile. The hat completely covered her face. She sat there for a few seconds and then…

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. The Gryffindor table went wild as Angel beamed at us as she skipped down to where we were sitting. When she got to where we were sitting she went and sat down between me and her friend.

"Gasman Ride." Professor McGonagall said. A few people laughed at Gazzy's name. He strutted up to the stool and sat down. The hat covered his eyes and then…

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out to the crowd. The table went wild again. Gazzy went and sat down beside Iggy, across from Jet. Jet, Iggy and Gazzy all punched fists. I smiled. We hadn't even been here for an hour and already Iggy and Gazzy had a new friend.

"And now that the sorting is over, let us begin the feast." Dumbledore called out to everyone. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped as suddenly the empty plates were full with food. Food of every kind was laid out on the table.

"What? What happened?" Iggy asked annoyed by our sudden lack of noise.

"It seems that they have just discovered the mystery of Hogwarts food." Ron said sarcastically.

"What?" Iggy asked again, clearly confused. Fang was the first to recover.

"Food of all kinds just appeared out of nowhere Ig." Fang explained. And with that we all started to shovel the food down. After about an hour Harry finally turned up. His face was covered in dried blood and he was still wearing his normal muggle clothes. He was followed in by none other than Snape. I had been told so many stories about Snape that I recognized him instantly. Harry made his way over to us quickly.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked worriedly. She took out her wand and pointed it at his face, cleaning off all the blood.

"Thanks and I'll tell you later." He said, glancing at Ginny, Dean and Seamus who were all leaning in trying to hear what he was going to say.

"Where's Umbridge?" Harry asked looking at the table.

"Is it too much to hope that the giant squid got her?" Ron asked. Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Ron I don't think that the giant squid got her. That's a little too cruel for her. Maybe she quit." Hermione said.

"I think she's probably just busy. No way would the old witch ever give up b the chance of ruining our lives." Harry said darkly as he bit into his treacle tart.

After dessert Dumbledore stood up and talked to us.

"Now I'm sure that you all know of the dark wizard Voldemort has returned. The magical defenses around the school have been increased, but they do nothing if you are careless. Please follow the rules that have been set down for your safety…" Dumbledore said to us all. I looked around. Malfoy as levitating is goblet, like Dumbledore's word weren't good enough for him.

"Max come on lets go. The feasts over." Nudge said.

"What? Of yah let's go." Hermione had already jumped to her feet to lead the first years off to the dormitory. Fang stayed behind to talk to Harry and Ron while the rest of us followed Ginny and Dean to the Gryffindor tower.

The common room was huge. There were four chairs and a huge couch in front of the huge roaring fire. Hermione was already there. The flock did our stack and tap ritual and went off to find our beds.


	14. Blahhhhhh!

Chapter 14.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER **

I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was something I ate? I don't know, but I couldn't sleep. Not a wink. Especially because Lavender Brown snores. So I got up and made my way to the window. It was big, big enough for this bird kid to fit through. I opened the widow and slipped out. I free climbed up to the roof. And I wasn't the only one there.

Fang was sitting on the roof with his back to me. I don't think he heard anything because he was yet to turn around. I crept over to where he was sitting.

"BLAHHHHHHH!" I yelled right in his ear. He jumped like a foot in the air.

"MAX! What was that for?" He yelled.

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone up." I said smiling. We both sat down side by side.

"Blahh?" He asked.

"It worked didn't it?" I said. "So what kept Harry?"

"He went to spy on Malfoy and he was caught. Malfoy froze him and stomped on his nose. That's why he was covered with blood. Tonks went and got him off the train just in time. And then Snape went and got him." He said. I think that was the most he had ever said. We sat there in silence for a while.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"I think that we're safe, well fed, and the only person who knows about our wings that could be a problem is Malfoy. Everyone one else will keep quiet hopefully. I really don't want anyone else to know." I answered. He smile at the thought. We sat through another silence. Screw this time to be a little kid again.

"Your it!" I said standing and whapping him on the arm. I unfurled my wings and took off into the night. Fang followed closely.

I smiled and shot towards the trees. He was going down. I angled my body through the trees. Turning I checked to see if he was there. He was really close. I shook my head thinking 'stupid boy'. I shot straight up through the tops of the trees. I heard Fang follow. I turned and flew towards Hogwarts. I flew under the stone bridge, around the courtyard, under the cover bridge. I dropped down and flew along the river. I hoped no one else was up at this hour. I turned and looked behind me again. Fang was still following closely.

I shot straight up again. I flew the most complicated way around Hogwarts. I then flew over the lake. Suddenly Fang dropped right on me.

"FANG!" I yelled as we dropped towards the water. We just missed getting wet; instead we fell on the ground by the edge of the lake. We rolled for a bit and ended up Fang pinning me to the ground. He was holding my arms above my head. I tried to get up but he wouldn't move.

He looked me right in the eye. His face looked the same as it did that time in the cave when he kissed me. Was he going to kiss me again? The question was, did I want him to?

"Fang?" I asked slowly. He blinked and seemed to realize what he was doing. He got up and off me. We sat down beside each other, in an awkward silence.

"Sorry." Fang said not looking at me.

"Don't worry about it." I said turning to look at him. Slowly, sensing my gaze, he turned and looked at me. We stayed like that for a while staring at each other. Fang then leaned closer to me and we kissed.

This time I didn't pull away. Last time it had been different. I had been confused and angry at him for undermining me. After we split up I had realized that I couldn't be without him.

We stayed that way until we both needed air. When we pulled apart I immediately missed the feel of his lips. He must have to because he leaned in and kissed me again. This time I kissed him back. I felt his tongue on my lips so I let it in. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lowered me on to the grass. I lost track of how long we stayed like that all I know is that I never wanted to stop. Eventually we had to go back to our dormitories before someone noticed. When I finally was back in my bed, I slept through the night perfectly.


	15. Morning Fun

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER**

MAX! WAKE UP!" I faintly heard someone yell at me. Suddenly a freezing cold jet of water hit me right in the face. I yelped and leaped up. Ginny and Hermione were standing at the foot of my bed, Hermione holding her wand in my direction.

"What was that for?" I asked them groggily. I was mega tired from staying up so late. Damn Fang.

"You are going to miss breakfast if you don't get up." Ginny said, she reached down into my trunk and threw a robe and brush at me. I caught them, and slowly got up. Little by little I made my way to the adjuring bathroom. I looked up in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was knotted, a few twigs on it. My pajamas had grass stains on them. Yes, I Maximum Ride wore pajamas.

"Max why are there grass stains on your pajamas? And why are there twigs in your hair? What were you doing last night?" Ginny asked.

"Stupid nature, stupid Fang." I muttered quietly as I started to pull the twigs out of my hair. Apparently not quite enough because Ginny gasped, and I just knew that Hermione was sniggering behind me. I swung around to face them. They were both sniggering at me.

"It's not what you think-"I began but I was cut off when Ginny started to sing.

"Max and Fang sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ginny started to sing/yell at the top of her lungs. I moved forward and she squealed and raced out of the room, Hermione following her example ran out too. I raced after them, but that damn stairwell was turned to small for me to go fast enough to catch them. By the time I got to the common room, they were already on the other side.

"Max and Fang sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ginny started to sing again. I was so tempted to snap open my wings but I didn't want to risk it.

"First comes love then comes marriage then comes Max with-"I pulled my wand out and pointed it at her. She kept going not realizing that I had used Silenco on her, effectively shutting her up. And not a moment too soon, Harry, Ron, Fang, Iggy and Jet all climbed through the portrait hole.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, glancing at his sister.

"I was showing Ginny and Hermione a new spell I learnt." I said. I pointed my wand at Ginny, muttering the counter curse. She glared at me, but kept her mouth shut.

"Here's your time table Ginny, Hermione." Harry said handing out their timetables."Oh and here's yours Max."

I glanced at my time table. I had a free period now.

"I'm going to go and get dressed." I announced. I then turned on my heel and walked up the stairs.

Defense Against Dark Arts was very interesting to say the least. Harry and Snape got into it. And Harry got a detention. But of course Iggy and Jet had to make an unnecessary comment and get a detention as well. But it was nothing compared to what happened at Potions.

The room was hot and stuffy. We ended up sitting at a table that was a pale pink color.

"Now can anyone tell me what that one is?" Slughorn said pointing to the potion near where the Slytherin table. It was a clear potion that looked like water. Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"It a Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion; it forces the drinker to tell the truth." Said Hermione.

"Very good, very good. Now can anyone tell me what this one is?" Slughorn asked again. As it turned out Hermione knew every one of them. Slughorn told us to make the Draught Of the Living Dead.

**Iggy's POV!! (yah, and sorry if it's kind of abrupt.) **

Slughorn told us to make this potion that, in my opinion, is really really easy. But whatever he's the one who's getting paid. My fingers traced the bumps on the pages.

Now I had no problem with the instructions until it said to cut up the Sopoporous bean with my silver knife. Back in Colorado I had taken to watching the cooking channel. And I knew, thanks to Jaime Oliver, that if you want to get juice out of a bean, you need to squish it, not cut it. I reached out and found my silver knife. I lay it on the bean and pushed. I knew that it worked because my finger became wet. I dumped the liquid into my caldron and continued on. I had no idea if I was even doing it right; I guess that's what happens when you're blind. My finger flew over the brail, making out that they wanted me to stir in a counter-clockwise motion. Once again I knew that a continues motion didn't work as well as adding a stir or two the other way every now and then. I stirred seven times and then added a clockwise turn. I knew it was working when Hermione whispered in my ear.

"What are you doing? How are you so far along?" Hermione whispered in my ear. I just smirked.

"Times up everyone!" Slughorn called out. I leaned back in my chair. I sat there impatiently, waiting. Finally he made it to our table. He was just full of compliments when he got to where I think Harry was sitting. I coughed, trying to get his attention.

"Iggy my boy, you are brilliant." He boomed.

"That's what they tell me." I said. Max punched me in the arm.

"Well, it would seem that you and Harry are tied." He boomed again. "No worries you'll still get your prize. I came prepared." He pushed a small glass container into my hand. I heard Harry whisper something about getting lucky to Ron. I followed the sound of their footsteps to the great hall for lunch. Sitting down, I heard Harry and Hermione start arguing about how Harry cheated.

I moved my hand to the small container in my hand. Slughorn had said that it would make you lucky for a day. I smiled, thinking about how the YM's could use this to their advantage.


	16. A Bottle Of Pepto Bismal

**I realize that the last chapter was really bad. I'm SO SORRY! I was really rushed so I'm gonna repost over it. Once again I apologize. For those of you who havent read the old version of it, great. For those of you who have, soo sorry ignore it. **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MAXIMUM RIDE.

* * *

**

It wasn't until lunch that we finally met the infamous Madame Umbridge. And let me tell you, it didn't take long for me to hate her.

We were coming in from a long, and relatively interesting Care Of Magical Creatures class. I was right at the door to the Great Hall when _she _came in.

"Ah, you must be Maximum Ride and her ever loyal flock?" Umbridge said in a really high squeaky and majorly girly voice walking down the Grand Staircase. Mentally I flinched, the last thing I needed was awkward questions from Jet about why she said flock, but he didn't seem to notice. Out of the corner of my eye I say Iggy cover his ears in agony. Umbridge looked like a walking, squeaking flamingo. Literally; she was wearing bright _PINK!!_ And you all know how much I love the color pink now don't you. She reminded me of one of those really preppy girls from that school that Anne sent us to.

"And you must be that annoying pink Popsicle that I threw out a week ago, back to haunt me." Jet said from beside Iggy. Even Fang chuckled. She how ever did not. She turned and glared at him. He glared right back, like they had a history already. Truthfully I don't know that much about him, so for all I know he probably did know her.

"Mr.Falcone, how nice to see you again. I hope that you aren't getting into any trouble _again_." She said putting emphasis on again. I wondered what that could mean. Note to self, ask Jet about his past.

"Bite me Pepto-Bismol." He said. Even Jet knew that he had to show respect to teachers, so when he said that I knew _for sure_ that I was missing something here.

"Detention." She said. Now that I think about it she does look like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. "Now, I've heard an interesting rumor about this supposed Young Marauders. And that you two are the ringleaders." At this she pointed at Iggy and Jet. Iggy did one of his famous scowl/smiles, while Jet gave her a cocky lop-sided grin.

"No kidding. " Fang said dryly. First thing he had said in a long while. And I know you're all wondering if Fang and I are together. The answer is no. But I couldn't say for how long.

"Well, since none of you have been here before, I'll let you know that I will do my best to get you expelled if you doing anything of the sort." She said. By now the Entrance Hall was empty. She glanced around and then leaned in so only I could hear her. "And I know your little secret. And if it were up to me none of you would be here." I opened my mouth to say something back when the door opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione came in. They all stopped at the sight of me about to square off with Pepto-Bismol lady.

"Mr. Potter you wouldn't be actually be thinking that you are allowed to be the captain if you're not on the team, would you?" She said after a short pause, pointing at the badge on Harry's chest.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked angrily.

"I believe I gave him a lifelong ban did I not? So how can he be captain if he's not on the team?" She said. The color from Harry's face drained a little. "Now I wish you good day." She said walking off. Jet flipped her finger behind her back.

"She can't do that. Dumbledore will stop her." Hermione said glancing at Harry. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel walked out.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Iggy said. "But don't worry Harry. We won't let Pepto-Bismol stop a Young Marauder from playing Quidditch."

(That night. Jet's POV.)

God, I hated that woman. And she hated me, wow, who would have thought of that. But am I gonna tell you why. Wait for it… Nope.

Anyway, Iggy and I had come up with a brilliant plan. Now all we need to do is get the YM's around. Silently I walked around tapping them on the shoulder. Unlike the DA we didn't have any sneaky coins or anything. For those of you keeping tabs the Young Marauders consist of: Me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. But I'm sure that we could recruit Fang, Max and Angel sooner or later.

We all went and gathered in the guys dormitory. I know so high-tech! So secretive! So obvious!

"So why did you call a meeting?" Harry asked. He had seemed kind of down after Pepto-Bismol told him he couldn't play Quidditch. But that was all about to change.

"Well, as you all know Pepto-Bismol aka Umbridge has announced that she wants to give Harry his life-long ban back. Iggy and I have come up with a way to stop her. The only way that we can think of is to have us sneak into her office and find have a little fun." I said.

"For anyone to be banned from anything the Headmaster would have needed to sign a piece of paper agreeing with Umbridge. And if it's gone she will have to get another. And seeing as Harry has done nothing wrong yet, he won't' get banned." Iggy explained.

"That great, ho-ho that swell. But how do you plan to get in there? She puts spells on the doors and windows to tell her if someone broke in. If she even suspects that we did something, we'll be busted." Ginny said. She and Nudge were sitting on the floor in front of the window.

"Then I guess we have to go through the vents." Ron said. We all turned and looked at him.

"Vents? Since when does this place have vents?" Iggy asked.

"Fred and George told me about them. But if we can get through the vents then we could nick the paper." Ron said.

"Harry, we need the map." I said looking at him. Ginny gave him a funny look as Harry pulled out the Marauders Map. She didn't know about it. He tapped it with his wand, quietly muttering "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." I went over and slowly traced my finger over the vents, thinking of the best way in. If we took too long, someone would notice that we were gone.

"This'll be fun." I muttered. I stood up and turned to face the rest of the YM's. "The fastest most direct route is through the vent in Snape's office."

"WHAT!" Harry, Ginny and Ron all said at once.

"The vent in his office has the simplest path. We literally just have to go up and follow the path." I said.

"And how do you propose that we get in there?" Ginny said.

"Two of us will keep a watch on Snape. We can get Total to watch Umbridge. One of us will stay outside Umbridge's office and one outside Snape's. Then we can know if they come. And by having people there they can try and keep them busy so that neither Umbridge nor Snape will catch us." I said.

"Okay, let's plan it for Thursday. Jet and I will figure out all the details later." Iggy said standing up. Everybody got up and left the room so only Iggy and I were still there.

"Do you think it'll work?" Iggy asked looking in my general direction. That kid had amazing hearing if he could know where I was, you would never know he was blind unless you looked at his eyes. But I hoped his blindness didn't become a liability on the mission.

"We can only hope so." I said. I walked out, letting Iggy hear my steps so he knew that I was leaving.

**(Still Jet's POV) (Thursday Afternoon.) **

"Snape and Umbridge are in the teachers lounge. Do you copy Mr. Cuddly Bear?" Total said into the microphone. We had managed to get Fang to join us because we needed some one buff to lift us all out of Umbridge's office. Total had been unable to keep his mouth shut so all of Gryffindor knew he could talk. And let's just say that Fang didn't like his code name.**_(A/N: And this is why I wanted code name people so thank you for those that gave me names.) _**

"Loud and clear. But next time I pick my own name." Fang said coldly. He, Ginny, Iggy and I were all outside Snape's office waiting for Iggy to pick the lock. Yah, we could do it with magic, but we thought that Snape might have done something to the door to stop us. Harry and Ron were under the Invisibility Cloak watching Snape. Gazzy was watching the hallway outside Umbridge's office. Nudge was outside Snape's. And Total was watching Umbridge.

"What Mr. Cuddly Bear isn't manly enough?" Iggy teased. He stood up and tried the door. It turned and smiled as the door opened.

"We're in." I said to the walkie-talkies.

"Nothing on the map. You're all clear." Harry said back. We walked in waiting for something. Nothing happened so we walked in and began to look for the vent.

"It should be in the north-east corner of the room." Ron said.

"Yah that just great but which way is that Carrot Top?" Ginny asked. Ron's name was Carrot Top while Ginny was dubbed Flame because of her hair. So creative I know!

"Found it!" Fang- I mean Mr. Cuddly Bear said. I glanced over. It was really high up. I ran a bit and then jumped. My fingers caught the ledge. I pulled myself up. Fang gave Ginny a boost up and I helped her in. Then Iggy and Fang climbed in. Fang used magic to bring the grate back into place.

"Okay, Figgy now where?" It was pitch black in here. I lighted the end of my wand. Iggy pulled out his wand and pointed it at a grappling hook that we had made. Levitating it up was difficult when you can't see. But not for Iggy. He went and hooked it on the first try. I looked at the assembled YM's. I grabbed the rope and started to climb.

**(A Fly on the Walls POV) **

The empty hallway outside The High Inquisitor's office was empty. The walls were bared except for a lone tapestry on the wall opposite the door.

Suddenly the unmistakable sound of high heels started to come towards the door. Umbridge walked down the hallway to the door, glancing left and right. At the door she put in a key and tried to turn it. The key was jamming in the doorknob. Suddenly a loud crackling filled the hallway.

_BANG! AHHHH! _

The whole hallway looked like a swamp. In fact it had been turned into one. Umbridge was plastered against the door, looking like a fly caught in a frog's mouth. A small blonde head poked out from behind the tapestry. The head of Gazzy Ride laughed and then disappeared quickly knowing that Filch and Snape wouldn't be long.

**(Jet's POV) **

We were just about to drop into Umbridge's office when were heard a bang and a scream. We all froze like rabbits in headlights.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I asked.

"Me. Prong Jr. told me that Flamingo was coming so I used a 'Swamp-In-A-Corridor' to pin her." Gazzy answered. Everyone laughed at the thought of what Gazzy had just told us.

"Okay let's find that paper." I said. We all dropped in and began searching. It only took a minute until shit happened.

"Figgy! Snape and Filch have found Flamingo and there at the door! You need to get out of there!" Harry yelled at me. We all glanced at Iggy. He raced over to the vent.

"Mother of Pink!" I said under my breath.

"Hurry up! We gotta go!" He whispered. Everybody raced over and squeezed into the vent. I swung around and pointed my wand no where in particular and thought furiously "Accio Form!" I watched as the paper flew at me. I caught it and dove away as the door shot open. Snape, Filch and a_ green_ Umbridge came in. I didn't see anything else as I felt Fang grab the top of my robes and haul me out of there. We decided to exit far away from Snape's room. It took a bit longer but no one really noticed. We were all thinking that we had done it. We had finally done our first mission against the Forces of Pink. Well Forces of Green now.

* * *

**You know the drill. Read and review!! you know you wannna... (sorry sbout it being so short, will try to do to better next time.)**


End file.
